


Панда Т

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: Обычно Стивен видел Тони человеком, но только не в этот раз.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Stephen Strange
Kudos: 10





	Панда Т

Славная семейка Старков беспокоила обитателей нью-йоркского храма нечасто. Так, исправно сообщала о некоторых проблемах магического свойства, приглашала на дни рождения и мимоходом заглядывала в гости раз в месяц-полтора. Стивен Стрэндж этих людей, в общем-то, понимал: так они выражали благодарность за возвращение в мир живых главного спасителя Вселенной после щелчка, и ничего против не имел. Потому и на внезапный звонок в половину девятого утра отреагировал сдержанно-спокойным:

— Слушаю тебя, Пеппер.

— Стивен, как хорошо, что я дозвонилась! — в голосе Пеппер звучало не особо скрываемое беспокойство. — Меня ждут на переговорах в Осло, очень важный контракт, и я уже не могу откладывать вылет. А ни Роуди, ни Хэппи приехать не успели, и если у тебя есть время…

— Что нужно сделать? — нетерпеливо перебил её Стивен.

— Присмотри за Тони, — выдохнула Пеппер, чем совсем не удивила. — Какой-то из его экспериментов пошёл не так, и в том состоянии, что он сейчас…

— Состоянии?

— Увидишь, это… невероятно. Он в мастерской.

— Я понял. Сейчас приду.

— Спасибо, Стивен. Я у тебя в долгу! — явно обрадовалась Пеппер и отключилась.

Стивен с сожалением посмотрел на едва начатый тысячелетний фолиант, посвященный заклинаниям призыва, потом решительно его закрыл, погасил светильник и снял с пояса двойное кольцо.

*** 

— Я же ясно сказал: всё под контролем. Никакие няньки мне не нужны, — встретил Стивена раздражённый голос Тони, едва он ступил в мастерскую. — Пятница, передай Пеппер, что я недоволен.

— Сделано, босс.

Так и не опустив рук после создания портала, Стивен застыл от невиданного зрелища. Знакомый ворчливый голос Тони исходил от самой настоящей и довольно крупной панды, сидевшей в чёрном кожаном кресле и хмуро клацавшей когтями по сенсорной клавиатуре. Ручки кресла сильно погнулись, возле клавиатуры дымилась кружка с кофе.

Подавив мелькнувшие сразу «Кто это тебя так?» и «Надо же какой мохнатый! Тебе идёт», Стивен напомнил себе, что является защитником Земли от нематериальных угроз и вроде бы хорошим парнем, и наскоро сплёл распознающее заклинание. Фиолетовый сгусток растворился, едва коснувшись шерсти панды, а на созданной затем матрице проступил написанный санскритом текст. Пока Стивен изучал письмена, в мастерскую вихрем ворвался третий человек.

— Папа! — воскликнула одетая в пижаму с улитками Морган и с разбегу уткнулась лбом в мохнатый живот.

Панда аккуратно сняла затенённые очки и положила их возле клавиатуры.

— А почему ты до сих пор в пижаме? Мама не покормила тебя?

— Покормила, — ответила Морган, со счастливой улыбкой зарываясь руками в густую белую шерсть. — А потом я ещё поспала, — она задрала голову. — А ты долго будешь таким?

— У нашего доктора-волшебника спроси, — пожала плечами панда и лишь теперь удостоила Стивена взглядом. Долгим, выразительным, исподлобья и самую малость смущённым.

Стивен вообще не думал, что Тони в принципе что-то может смутить. И не ждал, что малышка Морган примет смену облика папы как должное. 

— Привет, дядя Стивен! Папа долго ещё будет пандой? — звонко спросила Морган, не переставая тискать панду.

— Здравствуй, Морган. Мне сложно ответить на твой вопрос, поскольку подобные заклятия могут держаться от нескольких часов до нескольких дней. Максимальное время, о котором я читал, неделя.

— Ого! — поразилась Морган. — Целая неделя с папой-пандой!

— Надеюсь, всё же поменьше, — возразила панда и, очень осторожно подхватив ребёнка, чтобы не поцарапать когтями, усадила себе на лапу. — Док, это как-то можно снять?

— Увы, нет, Тони, — покачал головой Стивен. — Заклятия такого типа извлекают наружу суть человека и развеиваются сами до следующей встречи с триггером. Им может оказаться фраза или дата в календаре.

— Блеск! Пятница, проанализируй всё, что я слышал вчера. Выясни, на что я мог так среагировать, если это всё-таки фраза. 

— Выполняю, босс.

— Ещё хотелось бы узнать, кому я так насолил. Есть идеи, док?

— Мы с Вонгом попробуем составить список подозреваемых, однако уже сейчас могу сказать, что подобные заклятия накладывают не со зла.

— Да ну? — недоверчиво прищурилась панда.

— Заклятие истинной сути было придумано, чтобы помочь мастеру мистических искусств познать себя и достичь гармонии с самим собой. Оно также должно было показать окружающим, кем этот мастер является на самом деле.

— Хочешь сказать, что я скрытая панда?

— Ты самая лучшая в мире панда, папочка! — тщательно выговаривая слова, заявила Морган, обнимая панду, насколько хватало рук. 

Совсем скрыть улыбку Стивену не удалось.

— Ну да, посмейся мне тут, — проворчала панда. — Только попробуй рассказать кому-нибудь, кроме Вонга!

— О, не беспокойся. Безусловно, я сохраню твой секрет. 

— Да ну? И даже не поторгуешься?

Подозрительная панда выглядела ещё комичнее, чем просто недовольная и чуток неуверенная в своём положении. Стивен даже мимолётно пожалел, что не умеет рисовать, но потом вспомнил о мобильном телефоне и без малейших угрызений совести сфотографировал панду с Морган.

— _Доктор_ , — в это обращение Тони вложил всё своё негодование и крайней глубины обиду.

— Исключительно для личного пользования, Тони. Даю слово, — Стивен медленно приблизился к нему, делая ещё фото. 

— Дядя Стивен, а мне потом скинете? — полюбопытствовала Морган. — И видео запишете?

— Мог бы, если твой папа не против. И если бы у меня был твой номер телефона.

Панда душераздирающе вздохнула, побарабанила когтями свободной лапы по столу, покосилась на умоляюще смотревшего ребёнка и в итоге смирилась.

— Пятница, добавь в телефон Стивена номер моей дочери и скопируй нам все файлы со мной.

— Готово, босс.

— Да! — захлопала в ладоши Морган. 

Видео Стивен всё-таки записал и убедился, что номер Морган действительно появился в телефонной книге, причём сразу с аватаркой в виде её довольного лица на фоне мохнатой лапы.

— Что ж, готово. 

— Уходишь? — уточнил Тони.

— Я пообещал Пеппер, что побуду с тобой. И хотя угрозы для тебя нет…

Неожиданно панда в кресле начала съёживаться и менять цвет, пока не приняла вид человека в пижаме.

— Ну вот! Ты перестал быть пандой! — огорчилась Морган.

— Хорошенького понемножку, милая. Зато теперь мы сможем нормально поесть, — Тони встал с кресла, удерживая Морган на руке. — Составишь нам компанию за вторым завтраком, док?

— Не откажусь.

Втроём они покинули мастерскую. На несколько минут в опустевшей комнате воцарилась тишина. Затем от стены отделилась тень и приобрела вид стройной фигуры в сине-жёлтом плаще. Она прошлась между столами и остановилась перед продавленным креслом.

— Ты так и не назвала ему ту фразу, Пятница.

— Как мы и договаривались, Локи.

— Превосходно, — Локи взял со стола ещё дымящуюся кружку и сел в кресло. — Мы выяснили истинную суть Тони Старка и пока оставим его, пусть обдумает то, что произошло. К тому же… нас ждёт уже следующий этап.

— К нему всё готово. 

_Конец_


End file.
